Pushing up Daisies
by Flare72
Summary: Waluigi has grown far too jealous of his green counterpart, but to what lengths will he take his crime against his beloved Daisy? !RATED M FOR SWEARING, ADULT THEMES, AND VIOLENCE! This is my first time writing a story like this, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

One fine day in the Mushroom Kingdom, a race was taking place at Mario Circuit. The racers were in fierce competition, with shells being launched left and right, and the racers fervently changing places in the race. It was almost a photo finish when it was all said and done, but in the end Luigi had taken the gold this time around. All the good, happy-go-lucky guys like Mario and Toad were busy congratulating the cowardly Mario brother but, not everyone was pleased with his victory.

"That stupid loser Luigi! Always taking the gold away from-a me!" Roared Waluigi, even though poor Luigi had been losing pretty much every other race that he entered in The Mushroom Cup, he still would take any excuse to hate him. He looked back at the celebrating racers and watched with disgust as Daisy ran up to Luigi and gave him a big hug coupled with a kiss on the cheek. "Grr! There he goes again! Stealing my girl, winning my medal, making me, Waluigi, look like the bad guy. I'm sick of his crap!" Filled with jealousy and hate, Waluigi took it upon himself to formulate a plan to get back at Luigi.

"Hey, Bro do you really think that this plan will work? I mean, sure she's loud and annoying but, so am I! Don't you like me?" Wario whined.

"Shut up! I know this will work, there's not-a gonna be a chance in the world he'll be better than me, Waluigi, when his precious flower is a-pushing up **DAISIES!**" He said that last word with a horrifying inflection, almost as if the whole kingdom was going down because of his anger.

"Whatever skinny-boy, just give me the stupid signal and I'll go up and knock her out cold with this sack of frozen potatoes!" He said with a dastardly chuckle, as if the deed he was about to perform was worth the 125 coins that Waluigi paid him to do it.

"Alright then... here... she..., IS!" Right at that moment, Wario jumped up with surprising agility for a fat guy and hit Princess Daisy on her head with the sack of potatoes. She instantly collapsed on the sidewalk with a dramatic thud, out cold. Making sure no one was looking, Waluigi picked her up with little effort and placed her in the back seat of the Wario Car and sped off to Wario's abandoned old house in the Waterfall Woods.

Making sure Daisy was still knocked out, Wario and Waluigi tied her legs up to the old bed in the decrepit old house by the shins and her arms as well, making sure that the ropes were tight and secure so nothing could stop them from what they were about to perform. About 2 minutes after they had tied her up, she came to and tryed screaming and attempted to wiggle about, but there was duct tape over her mouth and the ropes held her tight on the bed.

"Aww, lookie here" Waluigi said with an unusually large and menacing smile,"It's Luigi's little darling flower, Princess Daisy."

Her eyes grew wider as she held her head upwards to observe the situation. Upon realizing that she was completely naked, she began to scream much louder that before and pull hard on all the ropes that bound her, but it was no use.

"What's wrong Princess? Can't speak can-a you sweetie? Aww." He said with mocking sympathy.

He stared at her body for a moment, then asked her, "Well, maybe we can make a little deal, I take off your little muzzle, and you don't scream; or I will hurt you." As he said that, he bent down and reached under the bed and took out a small box labeled "Tools". Inside was a wicked collection of knives and many other small instruments of torture that she couldn't identify.

"Nice collection, don't you think?" Daisy shook her head "No" as he gave a vicious little growl and continued, "I've been collecting knives and things like-a that for some time now. I try to keep them in good condition, but I think I can sacrifice one or two of these beauties for you sweetie, just for you if you decide not to cooperate. There's no escaping this dear. Wario left to go, "Run some errands", I told him to do for me, and judging how long it takes to reach Sarasaland, make an appointment to see the king and queen and tell them the-a Princess Daisy was killed in a tragic accident while karting takes, we have all the time in the world my sweet."

At this point Daisy was tearing up as the fear began consuming her, she had to let it out somehow. "Oh God!" shouted Waluigi in disgust as Daisy began to wet herself along with the bed. "Now why in the fuck did you do that without me being inside you Daisy! You know I have a thing for piss."

_Uh, no I didn't you sick fuck _Daisy thought, since Waluigi had forgotten all about the duct tape.

"Oh.. well who cares? I can just force you to drink plenty more water, so you can give me those glorious golden showers... oh yes." He said as the very thought of her pissing all over him made him a little aroused. He began to stare deeply at Daisy once more, the small pool of liquid in the bed was beginning to smell.

_Oh for god sake! Take this stupid tape off me you sicko! _she tried to say, but it just came out as muffled sound under the thick tape. He looked back at Daisy after the small noise grabbed his attention, he then remembered the tape. "Oh yeah! So sorry Princess, me and my big mouth." He said laughing quite loudly for someone who was trying to stay quiet. He reached for the tape and began to peel it slowly, then ripped it off violently, sending a painful tearing sensation through her mouth.

"Fuck!" She yelled after the pain had began to die down, when suddenly a gloved yet sweaty hand covered her still pulsing mouth.

"Shhhh! Remember our deal Daisy? The one that had you getting injured if you didn't follow my direct orders? The one that clearly stated to not yell or scream?" Waluigi whispered in a highly menacing tone. "Well, _DO YOU!_"

Daisy was again visibly afraid, eyes wide and heart beating wildly like a drum. "...Yes Waluigi, I-I remember our deal, I just..."

"What? _You just what princess_?"

Daisy managed to mutter out,"...I just don't want to die..."

CHAPTER 2

~coming soon~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Waluigi awoke to a sleeping Daisy, he wanted so deeply to go over and caress her virbrant, red hair. To feel her slight breathing and soft skin, that would be heaven right about now. Then, as if to remind himself _You're supposed to be killing her dumbass, hurry it up before they get suspicious! _And hurry he did, he quickly filled up a bucket of icy water and threw on the sleeping beauty.

She wanted to scream, but somehow a memory of last night went before her natural urge to panic, so she just whined quietly and tensed her body up.

"Wake up Princess. We've got a full day ahead of us."

Daisy just groaned and deeply inhaled, for she wasn't looking forward to today at all.

"Today is the day, my dear, the day-a I've a-been building up to all this time." Waluigi said with a smirk.

"Oh no... I-" She felt the gloved hand go over her mouth again, but this time it was wet and it felt a bit different... no, it was a washcloth. The moment she inhaled whatever was on that cloth she passed out. Waluigi was free to do what ever he pleased now, no struggling, talking and best of all, no fighting back. "Waha, you just take a nice-a nap now Daisy." So she did just that.

A dim light shone down upon Daisy's face, rudely awakening her from the three-hour blackout she experienced. "What the hell...?" She sleepily muttered.

"Oh, my Daisy you're awake." Said a familiar voice

"Where am I now?"

"The basement, now you can scream all you want and no one will hear you, not a chance. This whole room is surrounded by a soundproof metal."

"Figures." She scoffed.

As her eyes were still getting adjusted to the dark of the basement, she began to see horrible things in the dark. It could've been her imagination, but that collection of Koopa skulls and bones, the dark brown stained walls, the internal organs from who knows what kind of creatures hanging from the ceiling didn't look that imaginary...

"Waluigi! What is this room! Why is there all this gruesome decor in here? Why am I in here!" She began to cry the word "help" at the top of her lungs, not that it would matter anyway.

It was then that she noticed she still wasn't able to move, her body still fully naked and limbs tied up tight, but it was what she was attached to that made her really nervous. Instead of the bed, it was a metal operating table with a thin sheet of paper to keep her from getting too cold. Then she saw the bloodstains. All over the table were shades of dark red and brown dried blood. Little bits and pieces of past victims of the murderous Waluigi were strewn all over the table. At this point Daisy was frantic and in full out panic mode, trying to free herself from the very strong ropes all while crying every possible swear, curse, or cry for help she knew. Her heart racing, she suddenly heard the now familiar footsteps of Waluigi.

"I know, the table is a-dirty, but you'll-a have to live with it." He said in a surprisingly light tone.

"You are a _sick fuck_ Waluigi, and your brother is too! I can't wait for Luigi to come over here and kick your sorry ass back to Hell where you came from!"

"Bitch." He said in a deeply angered tone, contorting his once plain grin into an evil grimace, "You do not mention Luigi in this room, or you get hurt."

_Oh shit Daisy, look what you did now! Fuck!_

Now, she was in serious trouble. Waluigi took a small scalpel out of the box of knives.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"_WALUIGI! NO PLEASE GOD NO!_ I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! I'll never mention him again if you don't come any closer!" She pleaded

He wasn't listening at all, he was holding the small scalpel like a steak knife, presumably only to frighten her more; all the while holding his classic slasher smile.

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

Her left leg exploded into a pain she'd never felt in her whole life, she screamed louder than a sonicboom as she watched horrified when Waluigi tore into her calf with the scalpel, slicing her flesh slowly and carefully, laughing like a madman all the while.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain subsided a little and she stopped screaming and opened her eyes to find a piece of her own warm flesh on her stomach, shaped like Waluigi's emblem.

After this, she had no memories, she had passed out yet again.


End file.
